This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor components, and more particularly, to packaged semiconductor components.
Micromachined devices such as, for example, accelerometers, pressure sensors, chemical sensors, and temperature sensors cannot be molded in low cost plastic packages without first providing a protective cover over the micromachined mechanism. However, the protective cover increases the complexity and cost of manufacturing the micromachined devices. Furthermore, pressure sensors, chemical sensors, and temperature sensors cannot be fully sealed in conventional low cost plastic packages because the sensors must be at least partially exposed to the ambient in order to detect a change in pressure, chemistry, or temperature.
Accordingly, a need exists for providing a low cost and easily manufactured package for semiconductor components such as micromachined devices.